Who's A Geek?
by wolfmyjic
Summary: The Squint Squad talk about who’s a geek. A OneShot Ficlet. A Just for fun Piece.


**A/N: This is just a little one shot I had running around my brain. A great big thanks to Goldy for her assistance. Not only did she beta this, but also came up with a name further down and told me the whole 'gleek' thing (you'll understand.)**

**Title: Who's A Geek?**

**Summary: The Squint Squad talk about who's a geek. What this fiction says about me, I'm not sure. Although, Goldy called me the 'G' word.**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BONES. The plotline is © WolfMyjic 2007. In an effort not to give anything away, a second disclaimer is at the bottom.**

* * *

"I'm not a geek," Doctor Temperance Brennan argued as she and her partner made their way down the hall and into the Legal Labs. 

"You are suck a geek, Bones," FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth teased.

"I am not. If you look up the word geek…"

"You'll find your picture," Booth interrupted.

"No," she answered with a roll of her eyes. "It would say a carnival performer who performs sensationally morbid or disgusting acts, as biting off the head of a live chicken."

"You looked it up?" Booth questioned around a laugh.

"It also said a peculiar or offensive person, especially one who is perceived to be overly intellectual."

"See," Booth said. "You."

"So you think I'm peculiar and offensive?" Brennan crossed her arms under her breasts and waited.

"Of course not, Bones," Booth said, flashing her a wide smile. "Well, peculiar, yes. Offensive, no. Overly intellectual, absolutely." Brennan slapped at his arm but laughed.

"So, what's the word of the day?" Angela asked as the pair approached.

"Geek," they answered at the same time, earning them a strange look from the artist.

"Gleek?" Zack asked from where he stood. "That's an odd topic. I have a cousin who used to do that all the time…" he sentence dropped off when he noticed everybody looking at him. "What?"

"Gleek?" Angela questioned, one eyebrow lifted.

"Yeah, you know when you, um, get a stream of spit out between your tongue and front teeth. Normally you aim for someone, and, um, isn't that what we're talking about?"

"Geek," Angela said. "Not gleek, but thanks for the lesson."

"Booth said that I'm a geek," Brennan complained.

"Sweetie, you are."

"Angela," the anthropologist whined.

"We all are," Hodgins said from his table. "Geeks and proud of it."

"I'm not some carnival freak," Brennan defended.

"That definition is out of date," Doctor Saroyan said, walking passed the group.

"The dictionary still has it," Brennan argued.

"Oh, come on, Bones," Booth began. "Just admit you're a geek, so we can get on with the day."

"I am not a geek." As the squints continued to argue, the doors of the labs opened and a small group of people came in. The leader of the pack was a small woman in her late fifties, with her white hair pulled up in a tight bun. Doctor Belleregard LaFontaine was an oxymoron if there ever was. With her hawk like nose and beady eyes, she was anything but beautiful to look at.

"Dr. Brennan," Dr. LaFontaine said as the small group stopped close by. Brennan looked up, and then turned to face the head Administrator of the Jeffersonian Institute in Goodman's absence. "Our guests are interested in meeting our anthropologist."

"Nice to meet you," Brennan said, and forced a smile on her face.

"Dr. Brennan is the top forensic anthropologist in the country," Dr. LaFontaine bragged. "And because of that, she works closely with the FBI. And we happen to have the liaison between the Jeffersonian and the FBI here."

Booth stepped forward as Brennan introduced him. "This is my partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Hey," he said, with a curt nod.

"Dr. Brennan, would you introduce you team please?" LaFontaine asked.

"Sure," Brennan said. She indicated Hodgins first. "This is Doctor Jack Hodgins, our entomologist. Angela Montenegro is the forensic artist."

"Nice to meet you," the artist said with a smile.

"And this is Doctor Zack Addy, the newest forensic anthropologist to the Jeffersonian." The young doctor gave a shy wave. "Ah," Brennan said, as Cam walked back into the labs. "And that is head of the department, Doctor Camille Saroyan." Cam stopped in her tracks and looked at the small group.

"Um, hi."

"Saroyan?" someone in the group asked.

"Yes."

A man stepped forward and asked, "Like Hank Saroyan?" Everybody turned their attention to Cam who shrugged. "Are you related to him?"

"I don't think so," Cam said. "I'm not sure who that is."

"You don't know who Hank Saroyan is?" the man asked. Cam shook her head. "Oh, come on. Hank Saroyan," the man says again. "One of the writers for the Dungeons and Dragons cartoon back in the early eighties." Cam shook her head and then man looked at the other squints before throwing up his hands.

"Yes, anyhow," LaFontaine said. "We'll be moving along now." Booth and the squints watched the group go before the agent turned to Brennan.

"Bones," he said. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Brennan asked.

"For calling you a geek." Booth pointed in the direction of the group that had left. "That guy…he's a geek."

* * *

_Disclaimer #2: I don't own the animated series **Dungeons & Dragons** (Marvel Productions Ltd.), nor **Dungeons & Dragons**, the game (Wizards of the Coast), nor anything else dealing with the D&D franchise._

_And yes, one of the writers on the animated series was Hank Saroyan._

_So what does this fiction say about me, huh??_


End file.
